We Are Who We Are
by PunkKity
Summary: We all have unanswered questions this is how a certain girl got her answer. one-shot


**We Are Who We Are**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**A/N This story will contain talk of underage sex, Fake ID's. If you do not like any of this STOP here, and then exit out. I have a strict belief on the whole not reading something you don't like so don't like this than don't read it.**

She was lost in the beat of the music; she didn't care about anyone around her. No she was here to let loose and get lost in the feel of the other bodies moving to the same rhythm as her. She wasn't the best dancer on the planet but her hips moved to the beat and her body swayed, not stopping as the song picked up pace. Underage she shouldn't be in here but they had let her through without a second glance at the fake she had shown the bouncer at the door. She wondered if he'd be here tonight, after all it was him who had given her the Fake.

Eyes closed she gasped in surprise when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hard chest, looking over her shoulder she breathed a sigh of relief when it was him, blue eyes met brown and he smirked down at her, his body swaying with her. Hand's wandered from her waist to rest on her hips, as his pressed against her, clearly interested in more than dancing. They stayed that way for a while before he made her turn, wrapping her arms around his neck she smirked when he fit a knee between her legs.

Bending his head he trailed his lips over the shell of her ear. "I'm surprised you actually came." A small sigh escaped her lips before she pushed onto her tip toes so she could whisper into his ear. "I'm surprised you care." He gave her a fake hurt look. "I care, I care that you thought you could come here and have all these other guys look at you or touch you without me wanting to snap." Oh she'd known that, it was exactly why she had come here tonight; she wanted to get lost here in the music. Away from all the mixed singles. "Maybe I wanted you to snap, maybe you snapping would tell me exactly what we are."

Hands moved from hips to her ass where he slipped them into her back pockets and gave her a squeeze. "You don't like what we are?" He asked pulling her slip body closer to his, her breasts flattened against the hard wall of his chest. Sparks tingled across her skin, everywhere he touched, everywhere they touched body to body. Chemistry wasn't the problem between them that was for sure, the sex was great, but that wasn't the problem either. "I like what we do just fine, but what are we?" He was silent as he pulled her body closer to hers of that was even possible, no one could get between them if they even wanted too.

Hips moved together..._Sway, press, sway, press _ the think material of her dress not helping to hide the knowledge of his arousal pressed against her. "What do you want to be?" His voice was husky and he had leaned down to talk into her ear above the music playing. Shivering she glanced up at him again and regretted it, looking into those blue eyes when he was like this was dangerous. She couldn't think of what she wanted to say especially when he leaned down to press his lips to hers. Sucking he full lower lip into his mouth so he could gently nip at it.

Moaning she ran her fingers through his hair pulling him down a bit more, even with heels he towered over her. "O..." The rest was cut off by him gracefully deepening the kiss ignoring the whistles and the hollering around them from people. Pulling away he smirked at the dazed look in his brown eyed girls eyes, he was with her and only her, and if anyone so much as tried to touch her, he would probably have to break some limbs. The fact that she still questioned them made his life easier, kept her on her toes and wanting more...though at the same time he knew that she wanted him and that made her want more.

Pulling away so he could get a good look at all that caramel skin and black hair he took her small hand in his larger one, leading her out of the club. "Where are we going?" She asked confused. "My house." He looked back at her as she stopped watching her shake her head. "No, not until you tell me what we are." He sighed and paused, standing in the middle of the sidewalk ignoring all the people walking around them. "We Bhandari are lovers, a couple." She smiled and grabbed either side of his shirt pulling him close.

"Was that so hard Milligan?" She asked, going on her tiptoes as she pulled his head down for a kiss. Separating from her again he sighed. "No, now can we go to my house? I have plans for us, and no none involve clothes." Chuckling she nodded her head as he grabbed her hand and lead her away.

**A/N**

**So this is kinda crappy and pretty short but whatever, if you like it tell me, if you don't tell me. **

**Peace**


End file.
